Angela Douglas
Dr. Angela Douglas (Krn: 안젤라 더글라스), appearing as a main character in Season 3 of Criminal Case, is the now-former Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Bureau; during the events of In Plain Sight (Case #42 of World Edition), she was revealed as a member of SOMBRA after being arrested for the murder of SOMBRA smuggler, diamond heiress Lavinia De Brills. Angela later escaped prison, as a result of which she became a suspect in the murder investigation of former COSMORUS head Natasha Romanova in The Darkest Hour (Case #56 of World Edition), before being sent back. Profile Hailing from Busan, South Korea, Angela is 41 years old and worked as a scientist prior to her tenure in the Bureau. She has long, black hair tied back in a ponytail and has brown eyes. She dons her olive green blouse under her lab coat. She also has a pair of hoop earrings and twin chain necklaces. Angela is known to be organized, witty, and is a perfectionist. She is also a Nobel laureate for Biology and holds five PhDs. It is known that she was orphaned at the age of eight. Angela is married to Lars Douglas, with whom she has triplet daughters: April, May, and June Douglas. In her first appearance as a suspect, it is made known that she takes painkillers, uses disinfectant, and eats W&W's candies. In her second suspect appearance, it is noted that she has military training, takes sleeping pills, and drinks whiskey. Notable events of Criminal Case Plagued by Death lying on the bed.]] A mysterious deadly epidemic had started taking lives in the city of Bangalore, and Angela and Lars Douglas' help was required. Both of them worked for hours to find a cure and were seen exhausted from the work, but in the middle of the investigation Lars also got infected and had to be sent to the infirmary. After Ayush Patil was arrested for the murder of Sunil Dhudwar and for starting the epidemic in Bangalore, Angela and the player wanted to focus on creating a cure to prevent Lars from dying the next morning. They headed to Bangalore University since the victim had started the research about the virus with the help of Shweta Noorani, the Head of the Science Department. There, they found a broken blood vial and took a sample of it, which Angela sent to the laboratory with the hope of being able to create a cure. The blood belonged to an immune person, which was an important step in the quest for the cure, but still was not enough for the antidote to be made. Angela and the player decided to speak with Noorani as she had important information about a possible cure, which had not shared with them before. When being interrogated, Noorani said she had been testing the information to reach clear conclusions before sharing it. She also said she was looking for a plant called ''Gloriosa superba'', which could be useful for the cure creation. Angela and the player went to the Botanical Gardens to look for it and found a plant in a pot. They compared the plant on the database and found out it was in fact a Gloriosa superba. With the plant and new information on her hands, Angela took the plant to the laboratory to see if she could finally create the cure. Later, Angela managed to create a cure and successfully used it on Lars, saving his life. Since the cure was ready to be used on the sick, Angela and the player decided to take it to Warren Goodfellow, the Rising Hope worker the cops had met during the earthquake, who was also taking care of the epidemic victims. Warren thanked them for the cure and promised to distribute it among the sick. Bloodywood After Vikram Joshi's indictment, Angela rushed into the office saying Lars kept speaking about a flashing light after hours of reading Guru Om Padmasana’s book, assuming he was being indoctrinated. To make matters worse, the couple’s triplets were being sent to South Asia at the request of Lars, without asking his wife of 15 years at first, as he wanted his family to move to the continent, which made the situation more than alarming. As he was Lars’ closest friend, Jack accompanied the player to reason the forensic expert. When Jack and the player talked to him, Lars told Jack and the player that he planned for the whole family to become Padmasana's followers ever since he almost lost his life in Bangalore. After Lars said that his mind was set, Jack and the player went to the Ganges River to calm down. There they found a psychology book that belonged to Guru Padmasana, before sending it to Marina for further inspection. Marina said the book stated that one needed to suggest their followers to abandon old beliefs so they could adopt new ones in order to guarantee followers' unquestioning obedience. Jack told Angela he was planning to disguise as Padmasana so that he could trick Lars into stopping him from following the real guru. After completing his disguise with a necklace they got from a marketplace near the Ganges, Jack went through with his plan. In his disguise, Jack told Lars that he was already helping the world in his work with the Bureau, and that he need not follow him in order to go in the right course. Lars accepted what he heard and gave him some money to finance his good work. After Jack and the player spoke with Lars, Angela gave them the news that her husband completely changed his mind, with the latter arriving with the triplets for the first family time in years. After the triplets were introduced to the player, the cops headed to the Cricket Charity Gala, in which Arsha Raju, the Bollywood actress they had met in New Delhi, was taking part. Peace and Dead Quiet After the way her husband acted in Bollywood, Lars was secretly attempting to renew their wedding vows. This event took place at the Tiger's Nest Monastery, where both Lars and Angela were wearing Bhutanese attire. After Lars apologized about trying to relocate the Douglas family to South Asia, Angela was shocked at hearing Lars' plea for the renewal of their vows and immediately responded positively. With the assistance of Druk—a dancer for the Tsechu Festival—the two lab personnel had their vows renewed. Insides Out ' and Angela's worthy charity.]] After Elliot managed to reverse recent transactions to One Mother Milk, return some of Padmasana's donations, and cut off O. M. Medilab's cash flow, Angela felt the need to inform the player of good news: she was able to redirect some of the retrieved money to a new, legitimate charity for adopted children that she and her husband established. Although she knew the foundation was premature in its development stage, she handed a free t-shirt of the organization's design to the player. Oh! Crazy Kill! Carmen was worried about Angela, as the coroner had left to go to the set of a popular Korean children's TV show "Oh! Crazy Kids!" for two hours without returning. After extracting skin cells off a toy owl belonging to her daughter May, Angela suddenly appeared. After analysis, she was frantic as the skin cells were also those of May's. What scared Angela so much was that her daughters never visited the TV set. Carmen felt that her friend needed fresh air, so Carmen took Angela to Tagpol Park. Carmen's attempts of helping Angela did not work, as they found April's backpack at the park. Luckily, the sisters were all together with Lars. However, a photo of Ronin Ozawa, a suspected SOMBRA agent, with three children was found in her backpack, furthering Angela's fear. 's bag.]] Back in her lab, Angela told that she was afraid to see May's owl and April's backpack in crime scenes for no reason. Ever since the Bureau discovered the child brainwashing scheme, Angela felt threatened. The photo of a potential child recruiter for SOMBRA scared Angela, as she wanted to keep the triplets safe. Carmen promised Angela that the Bureau would close the chapter of SOMBRA's child recruitment and keep the triplets safe at the same time. In Plain Sight Angela became a suspect in Lavinia's murder after the player and Michelle found her wedding ring among the victim's belongings in Nigeria. She was confused when the location was brought up, and said she simply lost her ring after taking it off due to work-related reasons. She immediately put suspicion towards Sanjay as the one who stole her ring. Michelle then informed her the player would get to the bottom of things, and told her to stick around in the meantime. Angela was interrogated again in regarding a journal she sent to the victim highlighting rhino vipers, the same snake the victim used to kill Nomena Leroy previously. When asked about the article, she said she preferred not to brag about her achievements. But when it was brought up that Lavinia found that same article, Angela said it was pure coincidence, and that she should not be her fault just for publishing an article and the info gets misused. She also pointed out they had no proof to provide the fact that she aided Lavinia in killing Nomena. After gathering all the evidence, the mole, and by extension Lavinia's killer, was revealed to be Angela. Angela denied but when the topic of Aristide was brought up, she admitted, saying that she had been SOMBRA even before she joined the Bureau and that no one knew about it, not even her own husband. She said that she genuinely helped the Bureau while providing SOMBRA with the information they needed. However, Angela suspected that SOMBRA wanted her dead after Aristide Akintola shot down their plane because they thought she was too loyal to the Bureau. She hired Lavinia to orchestrate a diamond smuggling operation to prove her value. She later distracted the team from Lavinia by sending a message to SOMBRA via the Bureau's satellite to send an assassin after Prince Abioye and then destroying the satellite. To throw them off even further, Angela framed Marina by leaving behind a Bureau folder with files containing the information she leaked and dossiers on everyone in the Bureau except for Marina. Later when Lavinia was arrested, Angela went to her cell and shot her in the forehead with Jack's gun and even hired Aristide and broke him out of jail to stall the investigation, but she admitted that she never wanted to hurt them. In her trial, Judge Adaku confirmed that Angela had helped Lavinia kill Nomena by providing details about the rhino viper, the murder weapon. Angela said she did not regret her actions, that she was doing what she thought was right and what she thought would make a better world for her children. She was sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Lavinia De Brills, being an accomplice in Nomena Leroy's murder, conspiracy with a terrorist organization, and abusing her powers as a member of the Bureau. After the trial, Lars and the player interrogated Angela in prison. She said that SOMBRA had taken care of her since her parents had died when she was 8. To thank them for their loyalty prior to the case, she revealed she had noticed that the recruits had microchips inside when she had autopsied them, and that she had kept one for herself to hide it in the hotel room in Nigeria, where Lars and the player found it. Elliot used the microchip to locate and save SOMBRA's dormant assassins in Africa. Talking to Lars again, Angela said that she helped them because she disapproved of SOMBRA's brainwashing scheme. Furthermore, she said that marrying Lars was the first time she had disobeyed SOMBRA and that she loved her family. She said she left a video in her laptop in the break room to prove her love. Lars and the player found and watched the video which turned out to be one taken just after the triplets were born. She also took the time to say to both the player and Lars that it would probably be the last time that they would see her. The Darkest Hour In a surprising turn of events, Angela became a suspect in the murder of Natasha Romanova after Jack and the player identified her from a photo taken after Natasha's body was dumped. After she was identified, Ingrid came in saying Angela was in the Bureau's break room. When they found her and asked why and how she was there, she said SOMBRA broke her out because they had plans for her. But she was more interested in seeing her daughters again, which Jack refused to let her do. However, she had no part in the kidnapping or the murder; she was just told to be on standby at the Bureau. She was aware of the risks and felt that she did not care what happened to her if she could not see her family, so Jack decided to lock her up for the time being. Some time after, a bomb went off in the Bureau, which Jonah was able to control at the cost of some damage done to him. Jack suspected Angela of setting the bomb since she was at the Bureau earlier, and she confirmed his suspicions. She had no regrets setting the bomb, considering they arrested her back in Africa, and she blamed them as the reason she could not see her family anymore. Lars then came in to check up on Jack. Angela told him it was alright since he and the girls were safe, which Lars felt disgusted at hearing. In the end, Angela was found to be innocent after it was revealed that Sarah Bennett killed Natasha and kidnapped the President. But she was spoken to again about the remaining SOMBRA agents still out there. Lars decided to accompany the player since he had some things he needed to get off his chest. He was again disgusted at the person Angela became, and hoped she would help. But unfortunately she said only Sarah and El Rey knew the identities of the remaining SOMBRA agents. Lars and the player decided to search through Sarah's personal belongings in order to find something. Before they could leave, Angela requested that she see the girls for one last time, but after everything he saw, Lars refused to let them go near her. He said he had done a lot of thinking since they parted; they went through bad times, and he missed her every day, in hopes that if they met again, she would repent her SOMBRA ways and say she still loves him. But he knew that could not happen, and said goodbye to Angela for the final time. Analyses As the (now-former) Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Bureau, Angela's responsibilities centered around carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and informing the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. It should be noted that she also conducts physical analyses at times. Below is the list of analyses Angela performs throughout the course of the game: Criminal Case: Save the World-exclusive: The Murder of Amanda Love *Amanda's Body (00:00:05) Case #1: God Save the Prince *Albert's Body (18:00:00) Case #2: Off With Their Heads *Annette's Body (18:00:00) Case #3: Auf Wieder-Slain *Hans's Body (18:00:00) *Skull (09:00:00) Case #4: Murder's Cheap *Demetrios's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: When Shadows Fall *Pietro's Body (18:00:00) Case #6: The Impossible Dream *Jacqueline's Body (18:00:00) Case #7: Murder by Proxy *Adam's Body (18:00:00) Case #8: Death in the Desert *Donald's Body (18:00:00) Case #9: Killing Spring *Hamza's Body (18:00:00) Case #10: I Spy a Mummy *Afif's Body (18:00:00) Case #11: The Parting Shot *Seamus's Body (18:00:00) Case #12: Die by the Sword *Anir's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Moscow Mole *Darya's Body (18:00:00) Case #14: Only Truth Remains *Mikhail's Body (18:00:00) *Brass Pestle (15:00:00) Case #15: O Deadly Night *Nick's Body (18:00:00) Case #16: Fast Track to Murder *Ilya's Body (18:00:00) Case #17: Horseback Mountain *Andrei's Body (18:00:00) Case #18: Countdown to Murder *Vitaly's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: Bad Medicine *Donna's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: Treacherous Waters *Deepak's Body (18:00:00) Case #21: Plagued by Death *Sunil's Body (18:00:00) *Syringe (15:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) Case #22: Bloodywood *Priya's Body (18:00:00) Case #23: Peace and Dead Quiet *Lam's Body (18:00:00) Case #24: Insides Out *Sandeep's Body (18:00:00) Case #25: The Killer in the Rice *Han's Body (18:00:00) *Tracking Device (06:00:00) Case #26: Dead in the Water *Jun's Body (18:00:00) *Blue Residue (06:00:00) Case #27: A Twist of Fate *Cheng's Body (18:00:00) Case #28: Oh! Crazy Kill! *Gwak's Body (18:00:00) *Skin Cells (06:00:00) Case #29: A Death Wish *Yuto's Body (18:00:00) Case #30: The Murder Games *Hiroshi's Body (18:00:00) Case #31: Death Match *Thanid's Body (18:00:00) Case #32: A Stab in the Dark *Constance's Body (18:00:00) Case #33: The Sweet Escape *Riaja's Body (18:00:00) Case #34: Speak, Friend, and Die *Jackson's Body (18:00:00) Case #35: Six Feet Down Under *Rufus's Body (18:00:00) Case #36: Out of the Blue *Marshall's Body (18:00:00) Case #37: Crash and Burn *Jakobo's Body (18:00:00) *Knife (15:00:00) Case #38: The Circle of Death *Kariuki's Body (18:00:00) Case #39: Kicking the Bucket *Kayla's Body (18:00:00) Case #40: Diamond in the Rough *Jude's Body (18:00:00) Case #41: Going the Distance *Nomena's Body (18:00:00) Case #42: In Plain Sight *Lavinia's Body (18:00:00) Trivia *Angela is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect three times. *Angela is one of the main characters who were flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. **Like Samuel King and Frank Knight, Angela turned out to be the killer of the case. Unlike the two of them however, Angela lived out at least a part of her sentence. *Angela is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. *Angela is the only killer to escape prison in the World Edition. Case appearances Gallery Reveal Angelaandlarsdouglasdesc.jpg Screenshots Angela - Case 116-1.png|Happy 1 Angela - Case 125-2.png|Happy 2 Angela - Case 136-14.png|Happy 3 Angela - Case 116-2.png|Glancing 1 Angela - Case 122-1.png|Glancing 2 Angela - Case 116-3.png|Sad 1 Angela - Case 118-4.png|Sad 2 Angela - Case 127-1.png|Sad 3 Angela - Case 136-8.png|Crying 1 Angela_-_Case_171-7.png|Crying 2 Angela - Case 116-4.png|Serious 1 Angela - Case 118-5.png|Serious 2 Angela - Case 120-1.png|Serious 3 Angela - Case 125-3.png|Serious 4 AD-serious.PNG|Stumped Angela - WECase 29-1.png|Disgusted Angela - Case 116-5.png|Thinking 1 Angela - Case 121-1.png|Thinking 2 Angela - Case 117-1.png|Unsure Angela - Case 123-2.png|Sweating Angela - Case 125-1.png|Shocked 1 Angela - Case 126-1.png|Shocked 2 Angela - Case 136-13.png|Shocked 3 Angela_-_Case_171-6.png|Shocked 4 Angela - Case 137-3.png|Panic 1 Angela - WECase 28-1.png|Panic 2 Angela - Case 118-2.png|Confident 1 Angela - Case 119-1.png|Confident 2 Angela - Case 136-11.png|Confident 3 Angela - Case 136-10.png|Determined Angela - Case 136-15.png|Angry 1 AngelaAngry.png|Angry 2 Angela - WECase 29-2.png|Furious Angela - Case 136-16.png|Infuriated 1 Angela - Case 137-4.png|Infuriated 2 Angela - Case 118-3.png|Winking 1 Angela - Case 136-17.png|Winking 2 Angela - Case 127-2.png|Compassionate AD-compassionate.PNG|Affectionate 1 AngelaAffectionate.PNG|Affectionate 2 Angela - Case 137-2.png|Fantasizing Angela - Case 127-4.png|Blushing Angela - Case 136-2.png|Exhausted 1 Angela - Case 136-3.png|Exhausted 2 Angela - Case 136-4.png|Exhausted 3 Angela - Case 136-5.png|Exhausted 4 Angela - Case 136-6.png|Exhausted 5 Angela - WECase 29-3.png|Exhausted 6 ADouglasStopping.png|Calming Angela - Case 136-7.png|Hopeless 1 Angela - Case 136-9.png|Hopeless 2 AngelaHopeless.png|Hopeless 3 ADouglasSurrendered.png|Hopeless 4 Angela - Case 137-7.png|Clueless Angela - Case 118-1.png|Holding a scalpel. ADouglasInjured.png|Injured 1 ADouglasInjured2.png|Injured 2 ADouglasInjured3.png|Injured 3 ADouglasInjured4.png|Injured 4 ADouglasInjured5.png|Injured 5 ADouglasInjured6.png|Injured 6 Angela_-_Case_171-1.png|Holding a whiskey glass. Angela - Case 123-1.png|Holding a camera. Angela - Case 128-1.png|Holding a matryoshka doll of Dupont. Angela - Case 129-1.png|Holding a matryoshka doll of Carmen. AngelaMatryoshka.PNG|Wearing a Santa hat and holding a matryoshka doll of Lars. Angela - Case 130-1.png|Holding a matryoska doll of Elliot matryoshka doll. Angela_-_Case_132-1-1.png|Holding a matryoshka doll of Marina. Angela - Case 133-1.png|Holding all her matryoshka dolls. Angela - Case 133-2.png|Ditto. ADouglasHoldingATablet.png|Holding a tablet. Angela - Case 136-1.png|Holding a vial. AngelaBhutaneseClothing.png|Wearing Bhutanese clothing. AngelaBhutaneseClothing(2).png|Ditto. AngelaBhutaneseClothing(3).png|Ditto. ADouglasPrisonUniform.png|Wearing the prison uniform. ADouglasPrisonUniform2.png|Ditto. ADouglasPrisonUniform3.png|Ditto. ADouglasPrisonUniform4.png|Ditto. ADouglasPrisonUniform5.png|Ditto. ADouglasPrisonUniform6.png|Ditto. ADouglasPrisonUniform7.png|Ditto. ADouglasPrisonUniform8.png|Ditto. ADouglasPU9.png|Ditto. ADouglasPU10.png|Ditto. ADouglasPU11.png|Ditto. ADouglasPU12.png|Ditto. ADouglasPU13.png|Ditto. Angela_-_Case_171-2.png|Donning a black coat. Angela_-_Case_171-3.png|Ditto. Angela_-_Case_171-4.png|Ditto. Angela&LarsKissing.PNG|Angela and Lars kissing 1. Angela&LarsKissing(2).png|Angela and Lars kissing 2. Angela_Lars - Case 136-1.png|Angela and Lars 1 Angela_Lars - Case 136-2.png|Angela and Lars 2 Angela_Lars - Case 136-3.png|Angela and Lars 3 Angela_Lars - Case 136-4.png|Angela and Lars 4 Angela_Lars - Case 136-5.png|Angela and Lars 5 Angela_Lars - Case 136-6.png|Angela and Lars 6 Angela&April.png|Angela and her daughter April. Angela&April(2).png|Ditto. Angela&April(3).png|Ditto. Angela&April(4).png|Ditto. Angela&April(5).png|Ditto. Angela&April(6).png|Ditto. Angela&April(7).png|Ditto. Angela WECase 27-1.png|Angela and her daughter May. Angela WECase 27-2.png|Ditto. Angela WECase 27-3.png|Ditto. Angela WECase 27-4.png|Ditto. Angela WECase 27-5.png|Ditto. Angela WECase 27-6.png|Ditto. Angela WECase 27-7.png|Ditto. Angela&Triplets.png|Angela and her triplet daughters 1. Angela&Triplets(2).png|Angela and her triplet daughters 2. Angela&Triplets(3).png|Angela and her triplet daughters 3. Angela&Triplets(4).png|Angela and her triplet daughters 4. ADouglasbabytriplets.png|Carrying the baby triplets. ADouglasbabytriplets2.png|Ditto. ADouglasbabytriplets3.png|Ditto. ADouglasShowingherTablet.png|Video calling with the triplets. ADouglasShowinghertablet2.png|Ditto. Lars - Case 137-7.png|The Douglas family 1. TheDouglasFamily.png|The Douglas family 2. TheTriplets.PNG|Angela and Lars' daughters. AngelaAnalyze.png|Angela's lab render. AngelaTimeAnalysis.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. WE42AngelaSuspect.png|Angela, as she appeared in In Plain Sight (Case #42 of World Edition). ADouglasWorldEditionC171.png|Angela, as she appeared in The Darkest Hour (Case #56 of World Edition). OG_SUS_342_601.jpg AngelaBehindBars.png|Angela, sentenced to life in jail for the murder of Lavinia De Brills and for betraying the Bureau. SOMBRAMoleArtwork.png|Artwork depicting the SOMBRA mole, her identity as the SOMBRA spy in the Bureau. Promotional stills 20160116HappyHatDay.jpg|"Happy Hat Day!" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel Category:Lab Personnel Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Accomplices/Masterminds Category:SOMBRA Allies Category:Quasi-Suspects